


Multiple Save Files

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [9]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: False Memories, Time Loop, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: "Déjà Vu" is a common intuitive experience that has happened to many of us. The expression is derived from the French, meaning "already seen." When it occurs, it seems to spark our memory of a place we have already been, a person we have already seen, or an act we have already done."Déjà Vu" is a common intuitive experience that has happened to many of us. The expression is derived from the French, meaning "already seen." When it occurs, it seems to spark our memory of a place we have already been, a person we have already seen, or an act we have already done.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 6





	Multiple Save Files

***Load**

I dully stare down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, trying to gather my thoughts together to write something halfway decent. You would think that the second poem would be easier than the first, but apparently that's not the case. 

I think Monika had given me advice on how to stop writer's block, but I can't quite remember what she'd said...

***Load**

_"Hmm...it's very freeform...if that's what you call it. Sorry, I'm not the best person to talk about for feedback."_

_"Aha...it's okay. Yeah, that style has gotten pretty popular nowadays. That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines. When performed out loud, it can be really powerful."_

_"What was the inspiration behind this one?"_

_"Ah...well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it. I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany lately. It's been influencing my poems a bit."_

_"An epiphany?"_

_"Yeah... something like that. I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly...maybe after everyone is better friends with each other. Anyway...here's **Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes when you're writing a poem-or story-your brain gets too fixated on a specific point...if you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later!**_

_**Another way to think about it is this: If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand and go with the flow**!"_

_"...Thanks?"_

_"...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening!"_

***Load**

I dully stare down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, trying to gather my thoughts together to write something halfway decent. You would think that the second poem would be easier than the first, but apparently that's not the case. 

...I think I remember Monika talking about 'going with the flow' when it comes to writing, so I might as well start now and see where that ends up taking me. 

***Load**

Į̴̥͕͔͍̤̲͈͍̯̝̦̒̐͆̒̈́t̸͍̗̮̒̈́́̎̔̄̽́͘͘͠'̵͈̩̗͇͔͕̻̈͒̓͋̅͛͒̓͐͠ͅs̷̢̘̤̜͒͋͆̊̓̃̇̂̿̃͝ ̷̗̤̬̌̈͛̽̑͛͑̚͘t̶̛̥̩̲̏̋̿͜i̷̠̩̳̔̀͐̓̍͑̎͒̅̏̕͠͝͝͝m̸̨̨̛̦͗͂̎̎̾͐̋̚͘̕ȇ̴̟̙̣̱̤̞͖͉̭̰̪͕̘͆̂̊̌͑͜͝͠ ̴̧̧̤̯͉͈̯̰̫̟͇̺̳͊̓̃͒̓͛̀̂̚͜͜t̸̰͖̟͎̰̽͐̋̇ö̸̧̡̻̪͇̠͙̗̣̋̇̑̈́͛͊̍́͐ ̵̛̻͕͙̆̐͜w̷̧͈͚̠͚̥͉̠̳̻̉͋̀̎̂̏͐̐͝͠r̵̤̟̙͓̳̝̗̣͈̿̽̔̈̇̈́̾̈ȋ̵̧͎̹͇̜͕͚̹͈̎̓̐̔̑̀͐́̆͘̕͝t̵̨̘̗̦̯͚̭͈̯̣̳̦̔̔̊̍͋͘ͅe̸̢͙̊̋͌ ̶̗̠̤̦̰̪̌̾͂̅̚͜͠͝å̷͓̖̮̯̤̪͇̹̞͎͇̟̼͎̐͝ ̷̱̥͇̩̬̥̌̈́͂̋͋̿̒̒̊͂͂͝͝p̷̨̹͍͗̕ọ̵̪͓̬͎̠̞̭̹͉̭̟̪͙̌̐̉̈͛̓̄̐͝͝ͅe̵̡̛͉͇̬̥̣̋̔̐̆̓ṃ̸̝̟͙̫̩̝͓̽̏̅͌̑͆̚!̶̢̟̺̜͉̎

P̶̡̢͔͓̯̘̠̟̪̩̹̠̫̺̊̏͂̓̾͝ͅi̷̧̛̗̩̘̼̼͉͇͛̔̓̎̂̈́̔̒̉̽͛̕͘͠c̸̨̨͇̯̲͕͍̯̭̝͚̰̥͑͛͐͒k̴̺͈̬̭̠̰͙͕̼̭͕̗̅̆̔̏̐̾͒͛̚͘͝ ̵̨̡̬̥̻̠͈̇̽́̊̄ẇ̶̜̤̮͖̭̙̺̜̼̳͕̤̘̙͐̌̏͐̑͋̔̾ö̴̰̑̍̇̈̍̽͌̾͜r̴̨̧̟̲̗̺̫̳͓̞̩̟̦̯̈́̉̂̓͌̈́̅̿̉̊͐͝d̷̡̢̧̯̫̟̈͜ṣ̵̡̡͖̣̮̭̮̭͕̪͇̜̤͒͌̅͂̕͝ ̶̗̗̹͙̮̰̱͗͌͝ŷ̷̧̧̱̼̮̣͎̭̲̪̬̺̹͎̺̾͊͊̃͋̌̑̓̕͠͠ơ̶̯̓̈́̈́̓̾́̇͆̿ů̸͎̭͓̺̅͜ ̸̼̰̤̬̹̟̝̩͍͔̯̈́͛̃̃̚t̶̡̨̧͖̫̺͍̤̲̞͔̙̯̀͛͗̒̉̓̓̋̚͜͝h̸͓̤̘̭̪̖̹̣̻̉̓̇͐̇͝i̴͔̹̗͍͕̦̘̩̲̜̭̻̓n̶͖͓̱̫̱̙̖͐͒̓̕͜͜͝k̶͙̣͑̚ ̶̢̪̺̩͉̩͑̆̾̅͠ÿ̵̭̙͇̟̠̮̥́̽́̉̈́̾͊̂̓̚͠ȏ̵̩̥̎̽̎̇̅̈̕ų̶̐̅̽̈́͒̂̐̎́͝r̵̫͍̯̤̱̟̟̤̖̠̤̺͆̂̅̉͆̈́̅͊̂̏̈͜ ̷̨̛̠̻̬͓̙̹̦̤̜̹͍̯̗̳͐̍̑͂̓̆̑̈́̒̍̈́̒͘͠f̵̛̩̞̭̯͇̳̞̻̼͙̟̰̫͔͂̉̃͐̎͋̚͝a̷̡̢̟̳̺̤̥͈̘̦̫̮̹͂̾̿̏̅͑̊͛̅̋̄̊̏̕v̸̛͔͙̫̤̬̪̤̭̯̙̜̮̉͂͜͝ǒ̷̖̰̭̝̝͖̳̤͉̬ȓ̵͓̾̽̈́ǐ̷̧̧̞̫͎̮̜͓̲̜͕͆̀̎͊̀̈̇͑̌͒͑͜t̵̯̳͍͎͌́̈́́͛̈̿̇̓̃̌̿̍̕ẹ̵͎̼̞̲̦̹̯̝͉͖̩̖̑̇͂͆̔̿̏̇̂̕͜ ̶̠͍̠̫͈̝̹͙̰̘̘͎̉̇̔c̸̨̨͖̳̼̻͎̣̖̮̜̬͊̃͐́̈̅́͝͝͠l̶̛̤͖̠̫͙͔͍͇̈́̓̓͌̓͊̒ͅu̴̢̗̺̱̭̝͇̙͍̘̞̎͜b̵̻͈̜̝̏͊̈́́̈́̊̆̉͝ ̶̢͎͚̣̥̖̙͇̺̼̓͜m̷̪̈̒ę̶̛̛͔̜͕̰̳̪̬͎̞̬̱̺͎̓̾͂̈́̋̔̅̈́̍̾̉̒͝m̴̛̥̥̘͇͚̦̼̿̆͊͒̑̎͑̎͊̃͐̕b̶͓͌̿̾̏͛ȅ̴̥̬̥̥̫̪̠̟͕͇̝̳̓̂̈́̆̂̕͜͜r̴̨̡̝̱̤͙͓͙̥̟̺̟̼̗̉̐͘̚ ̴̧̢̨̛̘͈͈̰̹̟̗͒͗̒̈́͐͆̂̉̊͗ŵ̵̧̢̢̡̛̳͇̘͉̣̳̟̬͙̯̒͒̑̑͒͗̑̓͊i̴̧̨̳̳̺͙̲̯̖͚̟͑͑͋̾̓͛̈͋͝l̵̡̺͂̽̈͒͐̍̌̆͋̂̕͝l̷̨̀͂̌̈͂̀̇̒͘͠ͅ ̶̨̢̱̥̫̰͔͇̘̋͜ḽ̶̩͕͚͒͒͊̓͠i̴̢̛̦̝͉̲̲̟̖̺̙̳̲͍̇̅̔̔̽̀͋̑̈͑͘̚ķ̶̛̦͍̠̤̘͔͓͉̑̒͗͑̉̄͑̀̇̕ę̸͙̥̼͈̺͖̦̫̮̞̯͋̏̓̍̌.̸̝̟̞̲̠̈́̈̒͋͑͐͗̅̈́́͊̑͌̕͘

̷̟͖̲͈̪͚̣̻̓͌̅̑̄̿̽̋́̄̄͘͝͝S̸̰̬̲̔̃̚o̸̢̮̳̣̲̬̒̎̐̊͒̈̀̚̚m̵̠̠̱̆̿̈́̈̆͗̚͝ę̶͍̤̤̭͖̥̺̳͎͚̔̾̆̂̃̓ͅt̷͓̞̝͍̤͓̜͔̖͒̀͌̐̆̿̈́̍̚͠͠͝h̴̟̞̰̥̭̺̗́̍̊̋̒̎͌̔̆̈́̚͝į̵̭͈͕̱̥̫͍̮͂̍ͅn̷̤̥̯̖̪͇̝͙̙͖͖̆̅̃͒̀̇̇̒̐̈́̕͜ͅg̷̥͑͆͌̐̽͝͝ ̴͇̂̾̄͊̆̏̉͑̚g̸̩̘̞̭̘̳͕̯̳̈́͛̈́͌̍͆̆́̌̎͐̕̚͜͝ȍ̷̝̱͙̙͋̚ọ̴̡̧̨̞̝͈̦̥͙̭̰̼̗̀̃̈́̉͆͊͌́̂͝d̶̬͖̼̱̱̻͕͌̎̎̏̎͒̿͒ ̷̡̮̗̜̏̌̾̔̿̎̊̆̾̊̂̅m̴̛̪̈į̷̺̗̲̜̞͌ģ̵̘͕̫̼͔͔̻̲͗͑̒̂́̽̓̋̋͌͌̈́̎͘ͅh̶̥̩̫̥̦̝̰͓̙̑͆̀̓͗͜͠ţ̵̦̬̖̗̹̲̺̭͇̔̽̾̿̽̓̑́͗͝ ̴̳͈̻̝̼̼̩͓̯͚̆͋͛̾̒͆̉̇̕ͅh̵̡͖̙͉̼͕͕͔͇̜̀̌̃̐̈̔̒̚ă̷̡̢̠̜̖̜̰̤͚͈͙͂̐͑͜͝p̵̡̝̩̙̘̤̤̝̃͂͗̓̂̅̀p̸̭̭͍͇̺̼̦̳͔̪̻͔̋̐̃͗̂̑̚̕͝ȩ̸̰͆̈́̀͗̒͐̀̿͑͊͐̑͌͝n̵̛̩͔̰͗̉̃̊́̒́͌̏̅͠ ̸̫͈͖̝̼̑͛̕͜ͅẁ̶̫̙̃̔͝i̴͙̖̺͚̪̺͓̪̭̠̠̹͆̈̉̈́̑̂͛̽ͅt̸͔͊̈́̅͂̓͝h̴̞͖̮̠̤̖͇̆̄̒̓̈́͊͛̄͊̄̋͂̈͜͝͝ ̶̨̬͍̙̲̜͙̝̲̝͈͙̭̀͒̋͛͋̐̍̊͆͘͠ẅ̵̢̨̖̯̠͎͎̖͚͉͉̠̝̤̞̍͒̀͗͑͐̈̓̈̉̾͠h̵̢̛̛̦̙̼̅͋̽̉̂̏̂̔̆͌̈́͌͜ö̸̢̥̲͕̩͖͕́̓̈́͒͂͂e̷̢̗̗̟͍͇͊̔̑͑̏̍̂̌̎̽v̶̠̫̯̦̙̙̯͐̔̈́͌͑͜e̵̢̟͉̳̰̮͓̭̳͓͙̜͖͉̐̆̇̚r̴̡̧̞̜͉̖͕̫̱̺̗̼͈̐̿̌̐ͅ ̴̨̛͈̹̗̻͔̺̦͓̹̿̎̃̒̀̍̿͆͗̋͝l̵̡͇̭͖̗̠̣̗̖̫͖̬̪̱̓̔̒̉̈́͗ḯ̸̗͕̫̌̄͝k̷̨͎͙̟̤̖͍̬̂̇͊͊̓̾̅̊̏̿͘͘͘ͅę̶̢̡͖̻̝̮̝̥̻̫͈̠̺̇̈́̊̈̊̐͑͗͐̊s̵̰̤̮̓̓͋̂̓͊̄̽̍͐̉͝͝ ̸̧͖ỵ̵̡̛̬͇̲̎̐̎͠ō̷̧̢͉͎̥̟̎͂͊̎̂̽̐̈́̓̇ǔ̶͙̺̹̯͐̔͗̃̂̎̅̿͒̒̎͘̕͝r̴̡̢̧̻̼̱̯̠̠͎̹͉͍̖̤̋̂̌͗ ̴̲̤̓̆͋̎̍͂̏̚͘͝p̴̡̮̪̝̙̀̉̓̀̈́̈́̾̃͒͊̃̚̕o̷̫͉̤̰͐̀̀͋̔́̅͗͆̇̏͝e̵̦͙̱͐̆͐͑͘m̴̪̗͎̗̫͚̲͑̂̀̆̽̿̔͆̈́̕͜͠ ̴̨̧̡̥̣͔̭͖͈̲̤̀͌͛̇͐́̌̚͜t̴̢̼͓̞̪͔̺͇̦̾͌͐̈́h̵͕͚̭́ė̵̢̛̖͔͇͚̠̗̻̤̪̗̖̻̙͛̌͋̎̆͆̀͂͋ ̸̢̜̤͇̿̑ͅm̷͈̦̖͈̤͓̹͛͒͐̽̋̎͂̌͝ơ̵̢̛̳͇̜͓͖͖̣̰͎̖̤͇̗̿̿̅̊̆́̂̌̆̚ͅș̸̢̧̱͓̤̖̙̻͎̩̗̎͐́͒̔̏̓͌͘̕ẗ̸̫́̾̌̒͆̽̋̓̈̃͆͘͝!̶̛͖͖͖̹̘̦̮̮̟̼̜͑̀̈́̔̊͜͠ͅ ̶̛̗͐̈́̐͂̇̉͊̈́͂

***Load**

I dully stare down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, trying to gather my thoughts together to write something halfway decent. You would think that the second poem would be easier than the first, but apparently that's not the case. 

I think Monika had given me advice on how to stop writer's block, but I can't remember what she'd said.

Maybe I should try mimicking one of the other club member's writing style? After hanging out with-

Wait, who did I hang out with?

Was it Natsuki? I remember talking about _Parfait Girls_ with her...

Was it Yuri? I remember reading with her...

Was it Sayori? I remember having a whole conversation about her always being late to school...

I couldn't have done all of these things, right?

Right???

***Load**

Oh, I got a notification- Sayori probably wants to chat online. I really need to focus on writing this poem, but maybe I can ask her for a few tips. 

Let's see...wait, this isn't Sayori.

**Player: i don't have much time**

**Player: you need to listen to me**

**Player: Kaito?**

**KitKat: do i know you?????**

**Player: YES!**

**KitKat: who r you again?**

**Player: you spoke to me um**

**Player: at some point**

**Player: honestly this whole time thing is messing me up and a lot of stuff is getting corrupted**

**KitKat: u do seem vaguely familiar**

**Player: can you help me?** ****

**KitKat: sure, i guess.**

**Player: i need to give you the knowledge**

**Player: and the power**

**KitKat: uh...ok?**

**Player: jus give me a second and i will transfer**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**

**< ERROR>**


End file.
